The computer industry focuses on manufacturing modular components with uniform widths and incremental heights, expressed as a “U” height where 1 U equals 1.75 inches. This invariably results in standard depth cabinets. Thus, each U space is an industry standard 1.75 inches—6 U depth would be 14 inches, 8 U depth would be 17.5 inches, 10 U depth would be 21 inches, and so on. Standard cabinets usually mount components horizontally and have from 25 to 34 inches in allowable component depth, with overall cabinet depths as much as 40 inches. The U height faces the front of a cabinet, and 40 U to 42 U are available in standard cabinets. In larger “Data Center” applications, these cabinets can house dozens to hundreds of U spaces in equipment. Because these cabinets mount modular components horizontally, they waste a lot of space.